My Lord, My King
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: After Oropher dies, Thranduil is left to lead a shattered kingdom. What he learns along the way will impact the lives of many people for the remainder of his days.
1. Teach me to stay

_**Yes I know, I need to update SF. But, I have writers block... I promise it is not abandoned. It will be finished! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

 ** _-/-/-_**

"Thranduil!" A voice echoes across the battlefield. The fighting has been hard. My arms begin to ache at the effort of swinging my blade. A quick movement sends another servant of Sauron to its death. Blood stains everything and the screams of men and Elves reach my ears all to frequently.

My father has done something foolish. Even I understand that. All I can hope is that it does not lead to ruin. A lone figure runs across the ground towards me.

"Thranduil!" he says again. I turn to him. Fuinor. He stops in front of me.

"Thranduil, it is your father."

My mind reels. My feet take me unconsciously toward where I last saw him. I hear yelling. Someone tries to grab hold of my arm. I do not notice. I cannot notice.

My foot hits a patch of fresh blood and I slide. My hands collide with the rocky ground and I feel blood well between my fingers. I am back up in an instant but I am not fast enough.

I watch as the blade slides effortlessly through my father's body.

The scream is wrenched from my throat against my will. My feet take me across the remaining distance in what feels like an eternity. I fall to my knees by his side and Elves close around us in a tight circle holding off anything that tries to break through. I take his head in my hands, his bright silver hair is stained with dark blood. And some of his own. He looks up into my face. His icy blue eyes are surprisingly clear. I take his hand.

"Ion nin." his voice is weak, but it still commands more attention then mine ever could. "Ion nin, you must swear to me. Swear to me you will lead them. Swear to me you will not let them fade."

"Ada, you will not die. You cannot die!" I pull his hand to my chest as my vision becomes blurred.

"Thranduil." his voice is like a blade through my grief. "Thranduil. It is my time. I must go. My mistake has cost me this life. But I fear it has cost you more. I am sorry to lay this burden on you tithen pen."

"I will lead them ada, I will do my best. I promise." He looks up at me, a faint smile is on his lips. I lay my hand on his chest and I feel the last breath leave his body. And the mighty king Oropher dies. That small smile is the last one I will ever see. I wish I could have just one more minute. His hair shines as the last light fades from the sky and I close his eyes and lay his sword upon his breast, folding his hands neatly over the terrible wound. I lean down and kiss his brow, but I do not linger long. There is much I must do.

For the remainder of the battle my sword wreaks havoc on the enemy and soon I am surrounded by the bodies of orcs. Time blurs and I never seem to tire. I do not know how much time passes before it ends. But the sun still rises, and my work is far from over.

 **-/-/-**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Drop a review on your way out.**_

 _ **If I got anything from The Silmarillion wrong... don't hesitate to tell me.**_


	2. Teach me to accept

**Welcome back Mellonamin! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! As before, if anything is wrong history wise, don't hesitate to correct.**

 **Please review If you like it! Sorry for the short chapter. But those of you who know me are aware that I can't write long ones for the life of me.**

 **-/-/-**

Fuinor steps back as he places the crown on my head and turns.

"Let the wood behold her new king." I stand and look out over the watching crowd. Many people have come. Most have traveled a great ways to be here.

The watching Elves all place a hand over their heart in a gesture of respect and bow their heads. I am honored by their devotion, but I know they, like me, wish this did not have to be.

"Let the lady Iswen step forward." Fuinor's voice carries across the sea of Elves as he recites the traditional words. My younger sister steps forward. She brushes my hand lightly with her fingers as she passes and catches my eye with a slight smile. She has father's smile.

"Lady Iswen," Fuinor recites, "do you swear by all that you know to protect this kingdom should our king fall?"

"I swear it."

"Then, I name you heir to the throne and keeper of borders. May the stars light your path."

Iswen bows and steps back after Fuinor places a silver circlet in her dark hair. Deep brown eyes catch mine as she falls in next to me. I can find courage in them but also fear, though no others will see it. She hides emotions well behind the archer's uniform she wears. Only I am privy to her sorrow.

She has an olive complexion that stands out in crowds of pale limbs and bright eyes. She takes after our mother in that way. I can always single her out and it is a comfort to me.

Fuinor concludes the ceremony and the Elves file away. I do not notice much of what is going on. I cannot get the worry out of my mind. I am king now. Iswen has more sense than me, she takes my elbow and leads me inside. She has always been stronger. It was her that shocked me out of my grief so that I could lead in my father's stead. I do not know what I would have done without her. Her hand is steady now as we walk through my father's halls. My halls. Valar. How can I live up to him? He was a great and powerful leader. More than I can ever be.

"Brother." Iswen's voice breaks into my thoughts. "Come, you need rest." I realize that we have arrived outside of my rooms. She leads my inside. I take in the familiar surroundings with new eyes. They seem different than when I woke up this morning. This morning I was a prince now I am King. Tomarrow I will have to move in to my father's chambers. To the King's chambers. I still cannot seem to get the information through my brain. It overwhelmes me.

I take off my crown. Tomarrow I shall be king, but tonight I will simply be Thranduil Oropherion of the Greenwood. Tomarrow I shall be father. Tonight I will be me.


	3. Teach Me to Give

Welcome back to a new chapter of MLMK! I hope you like it.

"My lord," The Ellon that stands before me is a jewel smith. I know him, if not by name. And even now having heard it mere moments before, I cannot recall it. It is a ridiculously long name. "Someone has broken in to my shop, I swear that it was locked before I retired last night. When I walked in this morning I found it open to anyone who wished to enter. A thief is the only explanation." I sigh, though not noticeably.

"Is it possible that you forgot to lock up last night?" He looks up at me and considers for a moment.

"No my lord."

"Was anything taken?" He hesitates.

"No my lord." I resist the urge to throw my elegantly uncomfortable crown at his head. "But all the same, someone must have broken in." _Deep Breaths, you only have to sit through him and then you are finished.._

"But you have lost no profit?"

"No my lord."

"Then it would seem that all you would be required to do is lock your door tonight and the problem will solve itself."

"I would imagine so my lord." He hesitates. "But-"

"You may go." I resist the urge to leap for joy as he closes the door solidly behind him and I am left alone.

"My lord," ...Well, almost alone.

"Fuinor, I cannot do this day after day."

"Ah, but you must my lord." I shed the heavy mantle I wear, leaving me in only my tunic and leggings. The crown soon sits on top of the messy pile at my feet. Free of it I fling myself across the majestic, and most likely expensive, royal throne. Fuinor gives me a tired look.

"Fuinor, why must I sit through these trivial meetings? There must be more important things to do leading a kingdom?"

"Ah, _my lord."_ The inflection on my title is heavy. "What is more important than the people in a kingdom made of people?" He sits cross-legged on the steps leading up to my perch. "I think that is something you would do well to remember Thranduil."

I know, it was short. I really am trying to learn to write longer chapters... I hope you enjoyed that. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can.

By the way, reviews are great food for my like me, it works better on a full stomach. ;)

Thanks everyone for your reviews and favorites/follows you've given to this story. Thanks also to anyone who might be lurking. (I tell myself you're there. It makes me feel better about myself :D) Have a great day y'all!

-soul


	4. Teach Me to Remember

**Welcome back mellyn! you all are amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

...

The deerskin is like velvet in my fingers. My knuckles are white from the strength with which I clutch it in my fists. My breathing is ragged but I force it to slow. The beating of my heart however is not under my command. My bare feet are cold on the stone floor. The rug that used to lay near the bed had been thrown out. I force my hands to release their death grip on the bed coverings and wipe my sweaty palms on my thighs. I could not think of it now, it would be weakness to remember. I hope fervently that no one has noticed my somewhat flustered retreat at the end of the council meeting. I do not need to deal with that right now. There is a knock at the door. My sister looks in at me. Her eyes lock with mine and she walks inside.

"Brother, what troubles your heart so?" I look away. She sits down near me and forcibly turns my face towards hers, her fingers firm but gentle on my jaw.

"I would not trouble you with it." Her hand does not stray from my face.

"I would have you trouble me with it." Both hands now drop to my knee. We have always been close. Most Elflings are born many years apart but Iswen is only two years my junior. We had grown up as close companions where many had not. And I can see it in her eyes that she will not let this go. "Please muindor. I only wish to help."

"Did you know that you have ada's smile?" She lets out a small sigh.

"Thranduil…" And I break down. Both of her hands are back on my face as she attempts to wipe the tears from my eyes. It is a futile attempt. I realize then that I had not cried, I had not cried for my father's death in the months he had been gone. I had pushed it away, avoided the memories, thrown out the rug the mother I had never known had given him. I realize dully that I am soaking the shoulder of Iswen's uniform. Her gentle fingers brush lightly through my hair as I weep. The first two rougher than the rest. An archer's hand. She holds me until the tears stop. When I look up I see tears brimming in her dark eyes. But a small smile graces her face as she looks at me.

"Sometimes, you must remember muindor. Sometimes you must simply remember."

•••

The halls are dark at night. The stone blocks of the passage floor send strange shadows over themselves in the light of the torches. Curtains from a nearby window blow inward due to a crisp wind that echoes in the wooden walls.

I step lightly around a corner, acknowledging a night guard who gives me a strange look and a salute as I pass. My thin white shirt and leggings do not keep out the cool night air as I step out onto a balcony. My hair falls freely around my shoulders and I brush it off of my face as a gust of wind blows it over my eyes. Holding one hand to my head I look up. The stars glitter like diamonds in the dark river of the sky. I remember my Adar taking me here when his duty permitted. It was a rare thing to share an evening with him. We would sit and gaze at the stars for hours as he would tell me stories of lost ages. It is good to sit here and watch as the stars grow lower and lower in the sky. It is good to feel the fresh, clear air on my face here under the heavens where I used to come with my adar. The cold breeze dries the tears to my cheeks as I weep. And the song of the stars lulls me to sleep as I remember the things that still keep me alive.

...

 **Thanks for reading! and thanks Jaya for reviewing my last chapter. This fic has been really fun for me to write so far. I have plans for later chapters, but if anyone wants to see something specific I'd love to write it for you! Hope you all enjoyed. later.**

 **-soul**


	5. Teach me to Understand

**welcome back! I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

The Elleth stands straight backed before my council, her dark hair tumbles down her back reaching nearly to her waist. Her eyes are proud and fierce as she stares up at the various members of the court from below. She has cut off her healer's dress at the knees and hemmed it. A pair of leggings covering the remaining distance to her ankles. Her feet are bare. An Egregious breach of dress and protocol. I bless her for it.

It is my first council as king. I do not think much of it thus far.

The new healer had been brought before us by the sindar lord Maegion, on the grounds of her allowing his son to die after being wounded on patrol stationed at the eastern border. A roving band of orcs had tried to gain access to the forest. There had been only one death.

"I have called this council together today on account of my son's death. I call the healer Aewiel before us to answer to her crimes in allowing his passing." Maegion's voice grates on my nerves. Lord Amathon stands.

"Thank you Maegion, you may be seated." Amathon conducts this meeting. He usually does.

The healer catches my attention again as Amathon addresses her.

"Healer Aewiel. Do you know why you were summoned here today?"

"I know why My Lord." Amathon pauses. I am sure she can feel his eyes boring into her from the stone floor. I had felt the power of those eyes many times.

I turn to the elf next to me, Galion, I think his name is. My father hired him on as one of the staff not to long ago. He is busily scratching notes down on a piece of parchment.

"Galion." He looks up at me.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Who is she." He glances up as if he did not know what I was talking about which made me wonder what he was doing with the parchment.

"She is a healer My Lord. One of the new ones. It is said that she is part Avari." He turns his face back to his work. A tap at my elbow brings me back to the council proceedings. Fuinor looks at me then gestures to where the healer is standing.

"What do you think My Lord? Would you say that what Maegion says is just?"

I look back at the Healer standing below me. She meets my eyes.

"No, no I do not think so, not at all." I can almost feel the look I know Fuinor shoots me before the arguing begins again.

 **Thanks for reading. please leave a review if you can.**


End file.
